


A Life Long Lived

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Ghost Army, Incest?, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, SO, Troll Romance (Homestuck), dave doesnt know rose is his sister and flirts with her sorry, thats about it really, thats kinda hinted at i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Davesprite (or Davepeta, later on) has had quite the peculiar life. He's been a human, sprite, and, finally, a spare-squared. Some points in his journey were rough, though now, taking a hasty look back, he finds they were necessary to gain something he'd never thought he'd feel again: peace.





	A Life Long Lived

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted davesprite angst and made it happy :/// but i read a whole wiki page for this so w/e

Davesprite.

He was an  _interesting_ character in the playout of SBURB, for lack of a better word.

Starting out as the Alpha Dave, he’d gone through the heartbreak and grief of losing two of his best friends--John Egbert and Jade Harley. When they hadn’t responded at first, he’d been fine--surely they were busy with their own shenanigans, right? Later, though, it had become apparent they were gone when a troll had messaged him about his friends. Promptly, Dave had told Rose, his romantic interest at the time (he had never found out about how she was kin with him), and together they had blocked every user unknown to them.

Four months had passed that he’d stayed this way. He’d talked to his future self out of boredom and gone back in time to complete the loop until his depression got the best of him and he dialed back the four months he’d been wallowing in his own grief. He’d bound himself with the sprite that Lil’ Cal had once meant to be a part of and informed Dave that John was going to die.

He was not the hero, he reminded himself, when Dave had alerted John of his probable death. He was not the hero, he told himself, when he protected Dave against the giclops threatening to slaughter the Time player. Dave was the hero he could never be, and he was no longer worthy of being called Dave. He was Davesprite, or, in some cases, dave sprite.

He knew it was edgy, of course, to act this way; saying he wasn’t real or worthy of praise. But, thinking back on it, it was all true.

Watching Dave continue on in the timelines wrecked Davesprite silly. He was so honorable--he got shit done, didn’t fuck around (in most cases), and saved his friends.

When Bro was fighting with Jack, he joined the battle. He shared only a tiny, firm nod with the man before strifing with Jack, dodging this way and that. A flash of green blinded him sometime during the fight and, when he glanced back at Jack, he was prototyped again. He had a long snout and ears as green electricity sparked up and down him. The information Davesprite had been given upon becoming a sprite updated and it told him that Jack - now called Bec - was extremely dangerous. He tried to warn Bro but found a sword impaled in his orange body as he gazed down the red bath coating Bro’s body.

Davesprite watched Bec disappear and flapped his wings briefly over to Bro, collapsing on the body and sobbing in both pain and regret. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time, but he knew this was unavoidable. He told alpha Dave of the death and used his pendant to abscond to the battlefield, trying not to focus on his missing wing or the yellow blood that ran from his bandages.

When Davesprite had been shrunk by Jade - Jadesprite? - he’d felt relief. He was safe and he would be with John. He’d missed John. Oh, he’d so dearly missed him. Even though John would eventually come to hate Davesprite, he still spent time with him because god damn he really needed this.

Jade and he began dating. He’s not sure how it came around, but he became happy spending time with her and sharing kisses and cuddles.

He also began pulling little pranks on John. Using sprite magic to make watermarks in the skies, sending him notes like his dad used to - that kind of stuff. It was all fun and games, but he really did it to get John to give him attention. John started to hate him, but at least that was some kind of reaction, right? Remembering John’s death on his timeline always made him hurt a little more, so seeing that John was alive and acting normal felt good.

When landing on LOMAX, he broke up with Jade and confessed to John that he was doing her a favor. Who liked him? Nobody. He was a bird Dave, not the real Dave. Even John had once said that he wasn’t the real Dave. Now was Jade’s chance to get with the real Dave.

Everyone continued to pretty much ignore him, so he wallowed in his sadness by exploring planets and watching other people interact. He met up with someone named Arquiusprite and started discussing things like Calsprite, who long ago had been erased from existence but not memory. Arquiusprite confessed he, too, felt lesser than his ‘real’ counterpart, so Davesprite befriended him and began to hang out with him more (despite his strange personality).

Davesprite did his best to ignore Dirk. It reminded him too much of Bro and his dead body. He never really dwelled on the fact that Bro was abusive, either, because Davesprite knew he shouldn’t have been raised like that. He knew and accepted that so he could mourn the loss of someone he considered an idol. It sent shivers down his feathers when he looked at Lil’ Cal, even knowing the puppet was devoid of souls (unlike Bro’s). So he avoided the Soul player.

One day, Davesprite found himself on Land of Wind and Shade. When asked what happened, he was told by his sprite knowledge and a few players that he’d been transported from his second timeline to an offshoot because the one he’d previously been in had been destined to doom. He met more sprites here and hung out with them, eventually finding himself meeting Nepetasprite.

He’d not know Nepetasprite was only a once-prototype, so you can imagine his surprise when he merged with her. Memories rushed into their head and they blinked, looking down at their flashy green-orange body. Claws sprouted from their hands and horns from their head, as well as knowledge from Nepetasprite and Davesprite’s past. They were now Davepetasprite^2.

Davepetasprite^2 was quickly disliked by Jasprosesprite^2 because her 'potential matesprit' was now merged with her brother. Eventually, they both acted as siblings and put their past discourse behind them.

When it came time, Davepeta broke away from their friends and entered a dream bubble physically. They flew over the massive collection of bodies below them, all shouting and screaming in rage as they moved together to one green speck. Rainbow colors blasted and ghosts died as Davepeta rushed forward, claws out and a grim face apparent.

 _I’ll make Bro proud,_ the Davesprite half of them thought. And Bro _would_ be proud if he were to witness their bravery. Or, lack thereof. Davepeta was practically shaking in their boots as they soared over and kicked Lord English in the face. They dodged his attacks, slicing open his thick skin-shit. They would have made a sick rap about how fucking weird his bone skin stuff was if they were not in the middle of probably dying.

Lord English swatted them away like a fly and they took that chance to escape the rays of rainbow death. Their brave-furry did not last as long as they’d hoped, but at least they tried instead of cowered off to the side.

When they arrived to Earth C, they’d put all past memories of the skeleton behind. He was gone, now, and Davepeta could live in peace. They resigned to live in the woods - partly because the Nepetasprite half of them wanted to and partly because the Davesprite half of them feared seeing Dave, Dirk, Jade, or John and causing them pain on this peaceful planet. They wished they had Arquius, but he’d disappeared a while ago and nobody really knew where he went.

Sometimes, they’d venture out and purr greetings to the prospitians and dersites, waving a clawed hand to a genetic remake of Jane’s dad. When one of them would scratch behind their ears or comb their hands through their hair, they’d be happy and feel peace.

These feelings led them to realize that everything, in the end, would turn out okay. They began to speak to the ones they feared, even warming up to Dirk after a bit.

And Davepeta was happy. They were happy, and that’s what mattered. That’s what they told themselves through the centuries they played with their friends and purred out sick beats that Dave could spit rhymes out to.

If you’d told Davesprite this before he met Nepetasprite, he’d have laughed and flapped his wings. “Right, sure. Whatever you say, dude,” he’d joke. But now, as they fell asleep sprawled in the limbs of a tree, their chest felt warm, they knew nothing could break the wall of love built around them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are vewy vewy gud ;)  
> [tumblr](http://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
